


Winter

by AliceSweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: Warmth is hard to find in the northern winter.





	Winter

“I’m freezing my balls off, dudes! Why can’t we just order out!”

America buried his read face into his blue scarf. His body shivered violently in the snow.

“Stop your whining! It’s not even that cold. This is sweater weather.”

New England rolled his hazel eyes before peaking over at Canada who was laughing quietly beside him.

“You know, you’d think you’d be used to the cold too, eh?”

The American scoffed as he grumbled, “Because I’m not made of ice like you two!”

It was New England’s turn to laugh as he opened the gate in front of him.

“Just get over it. We are almost at Canada’s place, then you can warm up by the fire.”

“You should join me to warm me up faster~”

New England blushed darkly as he nearly walked into a pole while looking at the American with wide hazel eyes.

He sputtered, “W-what?!”

Before America could repeat himself, Canada shot his twin a glare and pulled New England closer to him as he said, “He is helping me cook dinner. So you will just have to warm yourself up.”

New England’s cheeks flushed as he stood in Canada’s arms, maybe trying to chill with both of the brothers wasn’t such a good idea.


End file.
